Small
by VyxenSkye
Summary: A quiet moment between Dark and Daisuke in their mountain home. DaiDark Drabble from Bloody Tears.


Small

By: Hitokiri Musei

Rated: K+

Summary: A quiet moment between Dark and Daisuke in their mountain home. Drabble from Bloody Tears.

* * *

Daisuke smiled softly as he woke. He was so warm, just like he always was in the mornings. Dark always made sure of that.

Daisuke opened his eyes to see purple hair clouding his vision. He blinked, blowing softly to rid himself of the sight obstruction. He could feel Dark's cheek pressed against his collarbone, the thief's soft breathing ghosting over his skin. Both of Dark's arms were wrapped firmly around Daisuke's chest, Daisuke's own arms returning the embrace around the thief's shoulders.

Daisuke sighed slightly, breathing deep of Dark's scent of rain and evergreens. The movement of his chest caused Dark to breathe in deeply and shift. The redhead instantly stilled, not wanting to wake his sleeping angel.

Dark moved until he was very nearly lying on top of Daisuke, and then sighed happily, going still. Daisuke held back a chuckle, but kissed the top of Dark's head anyway. The thief was small; after all, he wasn't heavy.

It was hard for the redhead to believe that it had already been two years since Dark had returned to him, nearly a year and half since they had come to live here in the mountains. Even after all that time Daisuke would still do anything for his dark angel, and he knew they were both still deeply in love.

Dark shifted on top of him, and he looked down into shining violet eyes, still a little hazy from sleep. Dark yawned, and then lay his head back down against Daisuke's chest. Daisuke allowed himself a chuckle and Dark giggled slightly.

Daisuke raised a red brow. "What's so funny?"

Dark turned so he could grin up at him. "When you laughed. It felt weird."

Daisuke nuzzled the thief's cheek affectionately, a smile on his lips. "Weird feeling for a weird person."

Dark stuck his tongue out at the redhead, and then squeaked as Daisuke clamped his mouth on the small pink muscle. Daisuke's crimson eyes were very nearly glowing with laughter, and then Dark made it worse. "Daige!"

Daisuke had to release Dark's tongue in order to burst into laughter, which the thief glared at. Daisuke grinned evilly, knowing that Dark would stick his tongue out again.

Sure enough, Dark snorted indignantly and stuck his tongue out again. Quick as a flash, Daisuke wrapped his lips around it and sucked lightly, turning it into a passionate kiss.

Dark moaned into the kiss, allowing his head to fall to the side, giving Daisuke an opportunity to deepen it further. Dark vaguely noticed Daisuke's legs twining with his own, his mind a little preoccupied with what Daisuke's lips and tongue were doing.

The redhead grinned at Dark as the thief ran his tongue over his now kiss-swollen lips. "Don't stick that tongue out unless you intend to use it."

Dark flushed deeply, looking down, and Daisuke laughed. "I remember when it was impossible to get you to blush. It's so cute, I'm glad you do it more now."

Dark glared. "Phantom thieves aren't supposed to blush."

Daisuke chuckled, but he didn't say anything else on the matter. There was silence for a few moments and the two just held each other. There was a crack of thunder from outside, causing Dark to flinch and his dark wings to flutter out of him.

Daisuke petted the ebony feathers gently, soothing the now trembling angel. "It's okay love, just a storm."

Ever since the night Dark had been shot he had had a fear of thunder. He now related the sound to that accident, and as such pain, fear, and Krad; along with all the memories linked to the blond. The redhead assumed that Dark would eventually be able to move past the fear, but for now he would comfort the thief.

Dark's wings quivered, falling to cloak his body. They were large and cumbersome, but Daisuke knew why they were out. They gave Dark size, and made him feel safer as a result. So the redhead ran his fingers through the dark feathers, knowing that the motion would greatly sooth the thief.

As the storm continued Dark gradually stopped shaking, focusing on the pleasure radiating from his wings as Daisuke massaged the sensitive roots. The thief mewled softly and the redhead smiled.

Dark couldn't help but whimper as Daisuke stopped his administrations, and then the other chuckled slightly. The thief sighed, snuggling close to Daisuke for warmth and comfort, closing his eyes.

Daisuke chuckled again. "You're so small Dark."

Dark's violet eyes flashed open. "What?.!"

"You're small." Daisuke repeated, pressing his palm against Dark's. Indeed, Dark's hand was considerably smaller and more delicate than Daisuke's, much unlike the way it had been when the two were one. Dark huffed softly, but didn't comment.

Daisuke nuzzled the thief's cheek again. "But that's okay. I like you just the way you are."

Dark couldn't help but smile at that. "Love you."

Daisuke kissed him softly. "Love you too, my dark angel."


End file.
